Throw a Curveball
Throw a Curveball is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of The Big Brother. It is featured as the second case set in the Bronx district of New York City. Plot After the player's first case in New York City, the player was invited by playboy detective Bradley Bliss to a baseball game since they were off for the day. However, when they got there early to check out all was well, they soon discovered the body of, who Bradley recognized to be, star baseball player Eddie Osmond, bloodied and beaten to death. Asher talked about how the murder was committed in a gruesome way before explaining that the victim died from being beaten to death by something sharp. They then suspected the victim's baseball coach and team captain Marc Novak, the victim's fan Jennifer Kent and the victim's teammate and fellow baseball player Miles Jenkins in the murder. Soon after, a disgruntled Samara told the duo that the murder had gotten all over the news. After they discovered that the murder had gotten on news channels, the detectives then headed to the stadium entrance where they suspected news reporter Rex Mullins, before they investigated the stadium entrance and found clues to suspect the victim's girlfriend Janet Ferguson in the murder. They then discovered that Miles blamed the victim for his arm injury and that the victim sued Marc for losing their last two baseball games. Soon after, they were informed by a crowd of baseball fans rioting over the murder and the fact that the baseball game was going to start soon. At the baseball stadium entrance, Bradley assured the crowd of fans that he and the player would find the killer, earning Bradley several hot dogs being thrown at him before the fans left. In the end, the team found enough clues to arrest Jennifer Kent for the homicide. They then confronted Jennifer about the homicide and the fan initially denied the accusations. However the fan confessed to the murder, explaining that she was absolutely innocent of the murder as the victim had rejected her for who she was. The fan then explained that she wanted to be a baseball player like the victim was as it inspired her. She then explained how she practiced and honed down on her baseball skills so she could become a baseball player for the New York Yankees. However when she visited the victim to show off her skills, the victim laughed at her and told her that she would never become a baseball player as sports were for men. She then ran off in tears and anger, soon seeing a coil of barbed wire outside the stadium. She then wrapped the barbed wire around her bat and beat the victim to death for irony in crushing her dreams of being a baseball star. Bradley then sent the murderer to Judge González, who sentenced the killer to 30 years with psychological counselling for the homicide. With the murder investigation closed, Bradley said that the New York Yankees' baseball game could finally take place. The player and Bradley were then called to the stadium after the case was closed by Marc, who wanted to thank them for dealing with the murder. He then told them that he had got a hold of two tickets for them to sit in one of the skyboxes to view the game. They then headed to the entrance and found the tickets to allow them into the sky boxes before they helped a panicking Miles retrieve the Yankees' lucky baseball bat before the player thanked them and headed off to the field while the player and Bradley found their seats. They then watched the game occur for four innings before the scoreboard and the screens started to crackle and buzz before a voice spoke through the speakers, warning the stadium that they were rising, and nothing would stop them. As the voice turned silent and the screens returned to normal, the crowds started to panic and Bradley and the player quickly closed down the stadium to investigate further. They then retrieved a burner phone tossed into a bleacher trash can and unlocked it to find it was filled with binary code. They then sent the phone to Rhys, who revealed that when he attempted to download the information, the phone started to fry itself up, causing Rhys to quickly try to get information, before the burner phone fried itself. He then revealed that the phone was the coding used to hack into the screens and that it was to do with a criminal organization in Bronx. They then informed Marc Novak about what happened during the game and he thanked them for finding out what happened. After all the events, Chief Law told the team that they needed to track down the mysterious hacker and their ties to a criminal organization. Summary Victim *'Eddie Osmond' (found bloodied and beaten to death) Murder Weapon *'Barbed Wire Bat' Killer *'Jennifer Kent' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect uses breath freshener *The suspect uses sunscreen Appearance *The suspect wears a baseball cap Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect uses breath freshener *The suspect uses sunscreen Appearance *The suspect wears a baseball cap Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect uses breath freshener *The suspect uses sunscreen Appearance *The suspect wears a baseball cap Profile *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect uses breath freshener Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect uses breath freshener *The suspect uses sunscreen Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats cotton candy. *The killer uses breath freshener. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer wears a baseball cap. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yankee Stadium. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Scratched Stone) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Restored; New Suspect: Marc Novak) *Question Marc Novak about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Locker Room) *Investigate Locker Room. (Clues: Faded Sign, Victim's Locker) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Sign Revealed) *Examine Sign Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Jennifer Kent) *Ask Jennifer about the murder of her idol. *Examine Victim's Locker. (Result: Folded Jersey; New Suspect: Miles Jenkins) *Question Miles about his teammate's murder. *Examine Scratched Stone. (Result: Liquid Collected) *Analyze Unknown Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath freshener) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cotton candy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Rex about the murder getting on front page news. (Attribute: Rex uses breath freshener; New Crime Scene: Stadium Entrance) *Investigate Stadium Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Gym Bag, Victim's Cap) *Examine Victim's Gym Bag. (Result: Heart Necklace) *Examine Heart Necklace. (Result: EDDIE + JANET; New Suspect: Janet Ferguson) *Ask Janet about her boyfriend's murder. (Attribute: Janet uses breath freshener and eats cotton candy) *Examine Victim's Cap. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sunscreen; New Crime Scene: Stadium Lockers) *Investigate Stadium Lockers. (Clues: Faded Paper, Smashed Tablet) *Examine Smashed Tablet. (Result: Tablet Restored) *Analyze Tablet. (03:00:00; Attribute: Marc uses breath freshener) *Ask Marc about the blame he received. (Attribute: Marc eats cotton candy and uses sunscreen) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: X-Ray Revealed) *Examine X-Ray Writing. (Result: Writing Identified) *Question Miles about the x-ray. (Attribute: Miles eats cotton candy, uses breath freshener and uses sunscreen) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Torn Toy, Locked Box, Faded Card) *Examine Torn Toy. (Result: Teddy Bear Restored) *Ask Janet if they broke up. (Attribute: Janet uses sunscreen) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Card Restored) *Ask Jennifer Kent about the victim rejecting her obsession. (Attribute: Jennifer eats cotton candy, uses breath freshener and uses sunscreen) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Video Tape) *Analyze Video Tape. (09:00:00) *Ask Rex about the victim's footage. (Attribute: Rex uses sunscreen) *Investigate Home Base. (Clues: Bloody Bat, Trash Can; Murder Weapon Found: Barbed Wire Bat) *Examine Bloody Bat. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a baseball cap) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Canister) *Analyze Bloody Canister. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Revolution Theorem (2/6). (No stars) The Revolution Theorem (2/6) *See what Marc Novak has to offer. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Stadium Entrance. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Tickets Restored) *See what is causing Miles Jenkins to panic. *Investigate Locker Room. (Clue: Ball Locker) *Examine Ball Locker. (Result: Lucky Baseball Bat Found) *Return the baseball bat to Miles. (Reward: Baseball Uniform) *View the baseball game with Bradley. *Investigate Yankee Stadium. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Burner Phone) *Examine Burner Phone. (Result: Burner Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Burner Phone. (09:00:00) *Inform Marc Novak of what happened. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Big Brother Category:Bronx (TBB)